101 PandaPashy Moments
by Mai x Mai
Summary: Discontinued! Sorry :/
1. Moment Num1:The Gift

**101 PandaPashy Moments**

yay! this is RIA! of course :D now this is HAMTARO ok.. yeah..

this ones theme is...

GIFT!

oh you can send in themes to me! and the first one i get i will do!

so if you say:i want the next theme to be candy

then i'll do one on candy :D

couple:PandPash and others

Setting:Hamhumans, Highschool, and its pandas birthday...pretend hes one of those super popular boys that everyone drools over xP

Oneshot Drabble x

that up there means that its a drabble so it wont be very long so if it was a oneshot the x would be next to it and if its a drabble then the x would be next to it like it is now :D

Disclamer: I do not own hamtaro in any way possible! if i did i would make more epis:D

Ps:some of these will be EXTREMLY short xP as in drabbles xP

Moment Num.One:The Gift

-Pasminas POV-

Today was such an "important" day. Why you may ask? Because it was Panda's birthday. Yes THE Panda. I wont even going to be able to get near him with all his stupid fangirls drooling at his feet..oh well I'll just throw the gift at his head..wait..the last time I did that...

-flashback-

Pashmina couldn't get to Panda to give him his valentine so she just threw it at his head. That caused all his fangirls to attack her.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY PANDA-KUN!"yelled Ginger, aka co-leader of the OOPFG's.

"Uh oh.."said Pashmina as she ran away from the stampede of fangirls coming towards her to kill her.

"CHARGE!" said Marian, aka the "leader" of the OOPFG's.

Then Sandy came up to her, grabbed her arm, and yelled "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" as she started running to who knows where.

"I knew i shouldn't have thrown that gift at his head!"yelled Pashmina praying not to get killed by the OOPFG's.

-end flashback-

Not a good idea...

-End POV-

"Deffinatly not a good idea..." Pashmina said to herself as she walked by the sea..no scratch that..ocean of fangirls surounding Panda with gifts in thier hands.

She could here yells of "HELP!" and "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PANDA-KUN!" from you know who. (an:if you dont know the help was from panda and the happy birthday was from a fan girl..derr)

Then Sandy, on of her best friends, came up to her.

"Hey Sands!"said Pashmina as she waved to her best friend.

"Hey Pashy. So any luck getting the gift to him?"Sandy asked.

"Nope, no luck. I was thinking of throwing it at his head again..but that didn't go to well the last time."Pashmina said thinking back to that time again.

"Oh..not a good idea. It took forever to lose that stamede of the overly obsesed Panda fan girls, or as we know it the OOPFG's..."said Sandy.

"Yeah weird huh?"

"I know! Well im going to go see Maxwell now! So see you later Pash!"said Sandy as she waved to her best friend.

"It's so weird how his own girlfriend cant even get within a foot of him."said Pashmina as she left for her next class.

-With Panda-

"And you'd think that they'd get that I have a girlfriend by now?!?"yelled Panda as he tried to get away from his "ocean" of fangirls.

Yep..totally weird..

* * *

YAY! first chaptie done! remember it was a drabble they're suposed to be short! xP

woo!

and dont forget to say what you want the theme to be!!

:D

R&R!

over and out

xoxoxo

-ria-


	2. Moment Num2:The Bracelet

**101 PandaPashy Moments**

WOOHOO! Ria is BACK:D Thanks you all my reviewers! NO THIS IS NOT MY FIRST HAMTARO FANFICTION! Check out my other acount! Moonshine101 ...now..the first reviewer said that the theme shall be BRACELET:D Sorry CP-chan! xP yours shall be NEXT:D

Reviewers:cappyandpashy4ever,LeEsA-tO-Ria(the leesa part),Pokemon Freak 2006, DolphinAngel 14

Theme:Bracelet

Setting:-hamhumans- Valentines Day

Oneshot x Drabble-

Couple:PandPashy, HamBij, SandMax, PenCap.OxnPepp

..hahah! PENCAP! xP..err..sorry..xP

**Disclamer:NO I DO NOT OWN HAMTARO IN ANY WAY** **POSSIBLE!**

* * *

Moment Num.Two: The Bracelet

I t was a sunny day on Heart Day. If you don't know what I'm talking about I'm talking about Valentines day.(an:BAKA!..hehe kiddin kidding..xP) And our(an:MY! and no its NOT i repete NOT hamtaro!) favorite Hamham is running all around the mall looking for a last minute V-day gift for our(an:my! and no its NOT i repete NOT bijou!) favorite girl Hamham.

"Of all days why'd it had to be today? I mean WHY TODAY!?! I just HAD to sleep in this morining and I just HAD to forget that it WAS VALENTINES DAY!"said a very frustrated Panda.(an:derr..T.T)

Then Panda ran past the jewlery store just to run back and stare at something in the window. "PERFECT!" yelled Panda as he "walked" into the store.

"HOW MUCH IS THAT BRACELET IN THE WINDOW!?!"yelled/screamed Panda.

The store owner, covering her ears, replyed,"Sir, please don't yell, and which bracelet?" the owner said walking towards the panting Panda.

"The pink one, with the little hearts on it."said Panda pointing to the bracelet.

"Ah, that ones a very lovely bracelet. I'm suprised no one has bought it yet. So you were asking what the price was?"said the owner walking towards the window, then picked it up looking at the price tag.

"So whats the price?"

"$126."

"...Oh ok.."said Panda leaving the store.

"Um..wait Sir!"said The owner stopping Panda.

"Yeah?"

"I might be able to give you a discount, since it is Valentines day and this is probrobly going to be for someone special."she said as she went over to the register and put in the "discount" that she was going to give him.

"REALLY?!? Oh thank you so much!"said Panda as he "walked" over to the register.

"Ok, now its $45.50."said the owner with a happy smile.

"WOW! That is a discount!"said Panda as he paid for the bracelet and ran out of the store yelling "THANK YOU!" to the owner.

"Any time kid, any time."said the owner walking back to the ..err..back.."_What kids do for love_."she thought.

-Meanwhile on the other side of the mall..-

"So Sandy what are you going to get that bookworm of a boyfriend?"asked Pashmina.

"A book of poems written by Shakespear. What are you getting you little..-enter penny and bijou- PANDA BEAR!!"said Sandy, Penny, and Bijou.(an:I HAVE OFFICIALLY RENAMED PENELOPE AS PENNY! ok not officially but anyways..)

"WHAT?! He's not my "panda bear", he's not even my boyfriend!"said Pashmina trying to defend herself..and failing miserably.

"OH OF COURSE HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND!"yelled Sandy, making ALOT of people stare at her.

"You two spend like every day together! You know more about him than he knows himself!"said Penny.

"You two were mentz for each otherz!"said Bijou getting little anime hearts in her eyes.

"No, no and NO!"replyed Pashmina.

"AWWW. Why not??"queastioned Penny.

"Because even if he did like me then he would have asked me out by now! DUH!"replyed Pashmina.

"Well maybe, like, he was waiting for the right time to ask! Like Valentines day! That would be so like romantic!"said Sandy.

"Well maybe..."said Pashmina giving in.

"YEAH!" said Penny, Sandy, and Bijou.

-about two hours later and at bijous house,exuse me, masion, for her anual v-day parties-

"Bij, this party is way better than last years!"said a verry hyper Penny.

"I knowz, right?"said Bijou.

"OK EVERYONE IT'S TIME TO HAND OUT THE V-DAY GIFTS!"Boss screamed/yelled.

OK! Here's how the gift giving went:

Bijou got Hamtaro a new video game.

Hamtaro got Bijou a REAL pearl necklace.(an:howd he get the money? the world may never know)

Sandy got Maxwell a book of Poems by Shakespear.

Maxwell got Sandy two metalic red gymastic ribbons.

Penny got Cappy a limited edition green cap.

Cappy got Penny a yellow glass hibicus hair pin.(an:for those of you who dont know what a hibicus is its a hawian flower :D one of my favs :P)

Oxnard got Pepper a mini glass statue of a galloping horse.(an:I HAVE ONE OF THOSE!)

Pepper got Oxnard chocolate coated sunflowerseeds she made herself.(an: the best thing to get someone is something made from the heart :D)

AND FINNALLY!..xP

Pashmina got Panda a new set of tools that he's been wanting for months.

And Panda got Pashmina a pink heart dimond studded braclet.

"Panda this is amazing. How did you afford it?"asked Pashmina amazed at the bracelet.

"Thats something for me to know, and for you to never find out."replyed Panda.

"Ok.."

"Pashmina?"

"Yeah?"said Pashmina looking up only to be met by a kiss.

After breaking the kiss Panda asked,"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"OF COURSE!"said Pashmina giving him a hug so tight it could kill someone.

After letting go Panda said "Happy Valentines day." Then he pulled her into another kiss.

* * *

SORRY IF ITS TO SHORT! xP

Hoped ya liked it! it was for vday which is in a week sooo yeah xP

dont forget to send me a theme!

next chapters is :FEATHER

theme given to by:cappyandpashy4ever aka CP-chan

:D

thanks again!

I WILL GIVE COOKIES TO WHOEVER REVIEWS!-holds up a tray of cookies-

YAY COOKIES! xP

xoxo-

Ria


	3. Moment Num3:The Feather

**101 PandaPashy Moments**

HEWO! Mii BACK! yay! Thanks for the reviews! and I will be using all your themes till I reach 101 moments! YAY!

thanks to my reviewers:DolphinAngel14,CP-chan(cappyandpashy4ever),Kawaii Spider(hehe cute spider),And LeEsA-tO-RiA(the leesa part..derr)

if i forgot anyone sorry!...well I can't really forget anyone i only had 4 reviews xP

Here are some pre-story notes! YAY!:

Theme:The Feather

Next Theme:Birthday (dedicated to DolphinAngel14)

Setting:On day in Summer. Hamhuman

Couples:PandaPashy of course, and others

Disclamer:I DO NOT OWN HAMTARO! HAPPY?!?!? xP

Moment Num.3:The Feather

//notes//

Pashmina always, and I mean ALWAYS, has a pink feather tied to a white string that she wears as a neclace. But one day she loses it..

//end notes//

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"yelled Pashmina in a very high pitched sound that if she were surounded by glass it would all break.

"Ow..what is it Pashy?"asked Penny.

"Yeah, whats with the high-pitched scream?"asked/said Cappy as he made shure he didn't go death.

"MY FEATHER! LOST! WHERE DID IT GO! FEATHER SOMEWHERE! LOST! FIND IT! HELP!"said a very panicy Pashmina.

"You mean the pink one you like always wear?"asked Sandy.

Pashmina vigerously nodded her head up and down to say that she was saying yes without really..saying it.

"Oh. Where didz you put it lazt?"asked Bijou.

"Uh..uh..uh...I DON'T KNOW!"yelled/screamed Pashmina.

"AGAIN! With the high-pitched screams!"said/yelled Cappy as he walked away not wanting to go death.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Pashmina, yet again, yelled/screamed.

"Ow...did I miss somethinng?"asked Panda while covering his ears.

Then Pashmina turned to him and "said","I LOST MY FEATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Owie..you mean the one that I gave you?"

"YES!"

"Ok, let's go find it. Now were where you first thing this morning?"asked Panda.

"At my house."

"Ok then we'll check there!"said Panda as he started walking towards her house.

"Ok!"

After a few minutes of walking they finnally get to Pashmina's house.

"Ok, so first we'll check your room then everywhere else. Kay?"asked Panda as he stepped into her house.

"Yeah, ok, sounds resonable."said Pashmina as she lead him to her room.

"WOW! You room is SUPER clean! It'll be easy to find ANYTHING in here!"said Panda as he stared in awe at her very pink, and very clean room.

"THANKS!"said Pashmina giving him a thumbs up.

"So were do we start?"asked Panda.

"I don't know. But I dont think that it'd be in here cuz I always have it on, even when I sleep. I do remember that I took it off in the mall to try clothes on...I MUST'VE LEFT IT THERE!"said Pashmina as she went out the hosue, onto her bike and waited for Panda.

"But I don't have my bike here."said Panda as he got out the door.

"Yeah but you left your scooter here so come on!"said Pashmina pointing to so said scooter.

"Oh, no wonder I couldn't find it!"said Panda as he got his scooter and started riding towards the mall with Pashmina.

"So you shure you lost it?"asked Panda.

"Positive."

"You shure?"

"Yep."

"You shure you shure?"

"Yes."

"Ok, just checking."said Panda.

A few minutes later they arrived at the mall.

"So which store did you go to?"asked Panda looking at the many stores at the mall.

"Uh..that one!"said Pashmina as she pointed to (an:i named this store after a mall that me and my friend nicholla are going to make when were older!) the N&M store.

"Ok."said Panda as he followed Pashmina into the store.

"OH THAT'S CUTE!"Pashmina said/screamed as she pointed to a pink cashmire sweater.

"Pash, remember why were here, to find your feather, not shop."said Panda as he literally dragged Pashmina away from the sweater.

"I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU SWEATER!"said Pashmina as she went to the changing rooms to see if her feather necklace was there.

"So which one did you go in?"asked Panda.

"THAT ONE! But it's ocupied.."said Pashmina.

"Then we'll wait till the person gets out."said Panda.

"Ok, that shouldn't take long, but if it is..I'm going to get that sweater! BE BACK IN A SEC!"said Pashmina as she ran back to the sweater as Panda did an anime sweat-drop.

"Girls.."said Panda as he sat down in a nearby chair..

-thirty minutes later-

"Wow Pash, what'd ya do? Buy the whole store?"asked Panda looking at her ten bags.

"No, just half of it!"said Pashmina with a cheery smile.(an:JUST?!? i wish i could shop like that! xP)

"Well the person in that changing room hasnt come out in thirty minutes so what do you want to do?"asked Panda still not over the shock of the many shopping bags that she had.

"OH! That well I found out that I put the feather in my purse when I was trying on clothes!"said Pashmina as she did an anime sweat-drop.

"..."(an:this was pandas face. O.o)

"So yeah! Thanks anyways for helping me look for it anyways!"said Pashmina.

"..."

"Panda?"

".."

"Panda...?"

-enter hitting floor noise here-

"PANDA!"yelled Pashmina as she ran to the fainted Panda.

-end-

* * *

woo!

hoped ya liked it!

YAY!

next theme:Birthday (dedicated to DolphinAngel14)

REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU A MUFFIN! holds up muffins

YAY MUFFINS!

xP

xoxo

ria


	4. Moment Num4:Birthday

**101 PandaPashy Moments**

HIHIHIHI! IM AM NOT TRYING TO MAKE YOU FAT WITH MY OH SO TASTY TREATS! Xp SO anyways I'm sorry for the late update! xP

..thats it..

Theme: Birthday

Setting:Panda's birthday

Drabble x Oneshot x

its half oneshot half drabble xP

Couple:Uh..the usual

Dedication:DolphinAngel14

notes//no notes today ...i know poop//

Dislcamer:I do not own Hamtaro!

Moment Num.4:Birthday

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PASHMINA!"yelled almost all of the Hamhams.(an:some of them just said it)

"Uh..thanks.I guess??"said Pashmina.

"Come on girl! Let's open up your presents!"said Sandy while dragging Pashmina over to her pile of presents.

Here are the presents:

From Sandy: a pink silk(ish) scarf

From Bijou:A book of poems from Paris

From Penelope:A new string for her feather, and a pink hat from N&M.

From Cappy:A pink and yellow stripped headband also from N&M.

From Hamtaro:A coupon for N&M, 50 off all items bought.she screamed and almost hugged him to death..which got bijou very worried

..eh im to lazy to put all of the presents...use YOUR IMAGINAAAAAAAAAAAATION xP

"Hey...it's already cake time and Panda's still not here?"asked Pashmina.

"Yeah, that's weird. You'd think he'd be here by now.."said Penny also curious of why Panda wans't there for Pashmina's party.

"Maybe he...like..forgot??"suggested Sandy.

"FORGOT?!?! He hasn't forgeten my birthday in the 14 years that we've been alive!"Said/yelled a very worried Pashmina.

"Well maybe he didz forgetz today. Why don'tz you juzt call him?"suggested Bijou.

"Ok.."said Pashmina as she got her PINK razor out.

_Ring.._

_Ring.._

_Ring.._

_Ring..._

_RING_...

"OH COME ON ANSWER ALREADY!"

"Hello?"asked Panda.(an:on the phone of course)

"Oh HI Panda!"

"Hey Pash. What's up?"

"Oh nothing special. Exept MY BIRTHDAY!"yelled/sreamed Pashmina.

"...It's today..?????"asked a VERY nervous Panda.

"Y.E.S"said Pashmina spelling it out for him.

"Oh..sorry..I thought it was tomorrow that's why im at the mall getting your preasent. Sorry Pash. I'll get to the party as soon as I can!"

"Yeah you better!"said/yelled Pashmina as she hung up the phone.

"So?"asked Hamtaro.

"SOO he thought my birthday was tomorrow. So he was at the Mall getting my preasent. And he'll be here as soon as he can."said Pashmina "quoting" what Panda said.

"So he DID forget your birhtday."said Cappy.

"No he THOUGHT it was tomorrow. He didn't forget. He knew my birthday was this week. So he obviously forgot."said Pashmina.

"-coughforgotcough-"coughed/said Cappy.

"HE DIDN'T FORGET!"yelled/screamed Pashmina.

"Ok ok he didn't forget..sheesh.."said Cappy backing away befor Pashmina could freak out anymore.

Then right one time Panda came bursting through the door with a small box in his hand.

"I AM SOOOO SORRY PASH! I seriously thought it was tomorrow! I guesse it's because I forgot to change my calender."said Panda with an anime sweat-drop.

"It's ok Panda!"said Pashmina walking up to him.

"I know! Anyways I got you this really cool thing! At your favorite store too! N&M!"

"REALLY!" Then with that she tore open the box to find a letter from N&M.

Then she tore up the letter to read what was inside. After she was done reading the letter she screamed,"I GOT THE JOB AT N&M!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"See wans't that worth forgeting your birthday?"asked Panda.

"YES!"

"HAHAHAHAHAA!"everybody laughed.

-end-

-----

CRAPPY I KNOW! but my brains been kinda dead lately..o.O

any ways if you review i'll give you a cupcake! yay!

and every time you click the review button it speeds up your clicking by 0.00001 percent every time!

SO GO CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON!

yay!

xoxo-

ria


	5. Moment Num5:Balloon

**101 PandaPashy Moments**

HELLO! Sorry for the late update!! ANYWAYS I tottally lost track of all the themes cuz you guys gave me so many! sweatdrop So I'm just going to go in random order! YAY! Oh and sorry bout the last chapter when it said Theme:Panda's Birthday I ment for it to say Pashmina's Birthday xP Well they both have P's so ..OK!

..THATS ALL!..

Theme:Balloon

Dedicated:To my nii-chan Leesa:)

Setting:Uh..dunno really O.o..hamhumans ..derr

Couple:The usual

Drabble - Oneshot x

Help from: Leesa (my partner..derr)

Notes://ps: i think all of the chapters are going to be in hamhuman so yeah..xP//

Dislcamer:I do not own Hamtaro..err yay??..

Moment Num.5:The Balloon

"One vanilla ice cream please!"asked Pashmina for her sister like friend Penelope.

"Thanks Pashy!"said Penny as she got her ice cream from Pashmina.

"No problem Penny. Oh look there's Cappy! Why don't you go play with him for a while?"suggested Pashmina.

"Shure!"said Penny as she ran over to Cappy.

"One mint chocolate chip for a Miss Pashmina."said ?????.

"Oh Panda!(an:derr...) Thanks!"said Pashmina as Panda sat down with her with his own ice cream in hand.

"So what do you plan on doing today?"asked Panda.

"Oh nothing special."said Pashmina as she ate her ice cream.

"So if your not doing anything special today why don't you come to the ballon festival with me?"

"Ballon Festival? Whats that?"asked Pashmina.

"I don't know I saw it in a flire a few days ago. But I heard most of the neighbrohood are going."

"Really? So when is it?"

"In a few hours. So what do you want to do till then?"asked Panda.

"How about we take a walk in the park?"suggested Pashmina.

"Shure."said Panda as he finished his ice-cream and walked out of the ice cream parlor and into the park.

"So what do you want to talk about?"asked Pashmina as they arrived at the park.

"I don't know..."said Panda.

After a few minutes of silence..

"Do you remember the first day that we met?"asked Pashmina.

"Yeah. That was like five or six years ago. I still remember as if it were yesterday...(me:REALLY! THATS SO COOL! uh..back to the story..)"said Panda as he trailed off..

-FLASHBACK!-

One day in New York City (me-just pretend that they lived there for awhile ok!) Pashmina was walking through the New York streets until suddenly she ran into a guy ,holding an armload of things, and caused everything to fall.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!"said Pashmina as she helped the guy pick up the stuff.

"It's ok, I'm very clumsy myself, so it was expected."said the guy with a cocky grin.

"Is that so? Well my name's Pashmina."she said while extending her hand.

"Panda, nice to meet you."said Panda while taking her hand.

"Do you mind showing me around New York?? Do you live here? Do you know where a good place to eat? Do-"but befor she could finish another queastion Panda interupted her.

"AH! So many queastions. Ok, yes I would love to show you around New York, yes I just moved here, and there's a good place to eat near my apartment."

"Cool, so should we start with the tour?"said Pashmina.

"Shure!"said Panda as he led her around New York.(stoping by his apartment first to drop off all of his stuff)

-END FLASHBACK-

"Haha, that was fun. I think I called you tour guide for about three weeks after that."said Pashmina with a giggle.

"Yeah, that nick-name still pleages me."joked Panda with a "shiver".

"Hey!-punch- That was a cute nickname!"said Pashmina as she playfully punched him in the arm.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Hey do you remeber when I introduced you to my sister and Mie?"asked Panda.(me-these are still my OC's! for info on them contact my other acount Moonshine101)

"YEAH! That was crazy..."said Pashmina as she trailed off too.

-FLASHBACK-

"Well Pashmina! I want you to meet my little sister Karma and my cousin Mie."said Panda as they entered his apartment.(me-well acually his mom's o.O)

"Shure."replyed Pashmina as he stepped into his apartment.

"HI PANDY!"yelled a little girl with black wavy hair up into two pig-tails,bright forest green eyes, and was wearing green shirt and jeans.(me-remmeber she's younger now xP)

"Hey Kar."said Panda as he picked up his little sister.

"WHO'S THIS LADY? IS SHE YOUR GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLFRIEND!?!?!"yelled/asked Karma.

"This is Pashmina and no were just friends."said Panda answering Karma's queastions.

"PANDA HAS A GIRLFRIEND?!?!"yelled someone from another room.

"WILL YOU KIDS SHUT UP!?!"yelled one of their neighbors.

"SORRY!"yelled Karma.

"SHUTUP!"yelled the same person.

"Sheesh, issues much?"said Karma as she crossed her arms.

Then another girl entered the room, about a year or two older than Panda, with chocolate brown eyes, black wavy hair put up into a ponytail, and was wearing what looked like pajama's.(me-it was still early)

"IS THAT YOUR GF?!"asked/yelled the girl.

"NO! Mie. This is Pashmina, my FRIEND."said Panda as he exagerated the friend part.

"Whatever. Hi I'm Mie, Panda's cousin. It's nice to meet you!"said Mie with a cheerfull grin as she extended her hand out.

"Nice to meet you too."said Pashmina as she shook her hand.

"WHAT ABOUT ME!?!"yelled Karma.

"FOR THE LAST TIME SHUTUP!"yelled the SAMe neighbor.

"SORRY!"yelled Panda,Pashmina,Karma, and Mie.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Yeah that was funny. Say what time is it?"asked Pashmina as Panda checked his watch.

"Oh wow, it's almost time for the ballon festival. We better get going now."said Panda as they walked towards where the ballon festival was about to be held.

"Hey Pashmina, wait here I'm going to get something real quick."said Panda as Pashmina sat down on a bench.

"Shure, just make shure to get back befor the festival starts!"said Pashmina as Panda walked off to the balloon stand.

"I wonder what he's doing.."said Pashmina as she watched him buy something from the stand. But although she couldn't see what it said, she knew it was a balloon.

"Hey Pash! I'm back!"greeted Panda with the ballon behind his back.

"Whats that behind you back?"

"Oh just a balloon."replyed Panda.

"What does it say?"

"Something.."

"And what's that something??"asked Pashmina as she got more curious about what the balloon said.

"This!"said Panda as he held the ballon in front of her face.

"ACK!"yelled Pashmina as she was shocked from the sudden "balloon to face" moment.

-end-

haha im not that mean i'll tell you what the balloon said though!

what the balloon said:

_I Love You_

_-_real end-

HOPED YOU LIKED IT! Now I have to get at least 5 reviews for me to update again:D and i hope it wasnt rushed! xP

BYE NII-CHANS! IF YOU REVIEW I'LL GIVE YOU A BROWNIE!

-holds up tray of brownie-

THERE FRESH!

-RIA


	6. Moment Num6:Snow

**101 PandaPashy Moments**

YAY! Thank you for all of those who reviewed:D I just want to say befor I can update I need at least 5 reviews! Hey its not alot xP And this isnt going to be really a story but ..uhh..I don't know how to explain it..but anyways I hope you enjoy my.."story"! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Theme:Snow

Dedicated:CP-chan :D, you've reviewed every one of my chapters and reviewed some of my stories on Moonshine101 :D

Setting:NO particular setting at all really xP

Couple:The usual, PandaPash, duh...xP

Oneshot or Drabble: Drabble YAY DRABBLES!

Help from: uh..my brain xP

Notes:// Remeber! I need at least 5 reviews to update! so REVIEW! And yes you! That reader who only reads and never reviews..YOU REVIEW TOO! OR ELSE NO CUPCAKES//

Dislcamer:Nope not mine...no seriously its not mine..sad..I know..xP

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moment Number 6:Snow

Panda hated snow.

Pashmina loved it.

Panda thought it was too plain.

Pashmina thought it was full of adventures.

Panda hated the cold.

Pashmina loved it.

Panda just saw it as frozen water.

Pashmina see's it as a winter wonder land.

Panda loved summer more than winter.

Pashmina loved winter more than summer.

Panda hated wearing big jackets. He'd rather wear no jacket at all.

Pashmina loved winter jackets. She'd rather wear one than none at all.

Panda loved Christmas, but hated winter.

Pashmina loved Christmas, and loved winter too.

Panda couldn't wait for winter to end.

Pashmina couldn't wait for it to start.

Panda loved summer because there was no school and no snow.

Pashmina hated summer because there was no school and no snow.

Panda hated having to shovel snow out of the drive-way.

Pashmina loved to shovel snow out of the drive-way that sometimes she does it for free.

Overall, Panda hates snow.

Overall, Pashmina loves snow.

But there is one thing Panda does love about snow...

But there is one thing that Pashmina hates about snow...

Pashmina loved it.

Panda hated it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

this chapter was brought to you by the letter : P

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END!

haha sorry it was so short but it is a drabble! xP

REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YA A CUPCAKE!

March 22:Cupcake Day

YAY!

-Ria


	7. Moment Num7:The Letter Q

**101 PandaPashy Moments**

Hi! -waves- Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ps: The theme is weird, but someone gave it to me! Hit me with anything and I'll find a way to use it! HAHAAHAA!

Theme:The Letter Q

Dedicated:DolphinInsomniac 15 :D your reviews are awsome :D

Setting:About five years after the present time. Got it? Get it? Good. A recording of Penny's and Karma's favorite show (when they were little)

Couple:The usual,PandaPash

Oneshot or Drabble:Onedrabble haha its in-between

Help from:..my brain!

Notes:// Oh! I forgot to say that Karma and Mie are my OC's for more info on them read some storys from my other acount: Moonshine101 kay thanks//

Disclamer:Noper not mine, I wish

Moment Number 7:The Letter Q

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do I have to come with her?"asked ten year old Panda.

"Yes."his mom replyed.

"Why?"

"Because there is no one else that is willing to watch her."

"And you think I am?"

"It's an order."

"Since when did parents start giving kids orders?"asked Panda while crossing his arms.

"Since now. Now go, the show is going to start in thirty minutes. It's just a five minute walk from here to the studio so get ready."said Panda's mom as she left.

"Great...now I have to sit through another episode of 'Charlie, the Magical Unicorn' again.."said Panda with a sigh as he went up stairs to get his little sister.

"YAY! PANDIE'S TAKING ME!"yelled 6 year old Karma.

"Yeah..whatever.."said Panda as they stepped outside the house, locking it of course.

"Can Penny come too!??!"asked Karma with puppy eyes.

Panda, not being able to resist his little sisters puppy eyes, gave in and they where on their way to Pashmina's house. Once they arrived there Karma imidatly ran over to the door and knock about oh..165121979843210654984 times.

"IM COMING!"yelled a very annoyed voice.

"HURRY!"yelled Karma through the door.

Then Pashmina opened the door to find Panda and Karma.

"Oh hey Panda, Karma. What are you guys doing here?"asked Pashmina.

"Oh Kar-"but befor Panda could finish his sentence Karma butted in.

"CAN PENNY COME WITH ME TO GO SEE A RECORDING OF 'CHARLIE THE MAGICAL UNICORN'?!?!"yelled/asked Karma.

"Uh.."but befor Pashmina could say anything Penelope came running down the stairs.

"CHARLIE THE MAGICAL UNICORN?!?! PLEASE PASHY CAN I GO!!?!? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?!?"pleaded Penny.

"Shure why not.."said Pashmina as they started heading towards the recording studio.

-at the studio-

"HI KIDS!"said a man in a unicorn costume.

"HI CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARLIE!"yelled the kids back.

"TODAY WE'RE GOING TO LEARN ABOUT THE LETTER Q!"said Charlie the MAAAAAAAAAAAAGICAl Unicorn.

"YAY!"yelled the kids.

"Oh the horor!"yelled/said Panda.

"Oh it's not that bad Panda."Pashmina said trying to reassure Panda.

"Not that bad? ITS A FREAKIN UNICORN!"semi-yelled Panda.

"Oh shush."said Pashmina.

"Hmph..."muttered Panda while crossing his arms.

About twenty-five and thirty seconds later...

"ZzZzzZzz.."snored Panda as he slept through the entire show..well almost.

"We'll be right back after this!"said Charlie the MAGICAL Unicorn.

"Alright, Bob, the electronic letters arent working.."said Charlie's -cough-bob-cough- Manager.

"What? But we've been using those for nine years!"said Charlie aka Bob.

"Well unless we can fix it we'll have to use...-enter dramatic music- THE COUSTUMES!"

"But we haven't used those in years!"

"I KNOW!"

"Excuse me! Mr.Unicorn."said Karma.

"What kid? I'm busy."replyed Charlie aka Bob.

"My brother can fix your letters! He can fix anything!"said Karma with a happy grin.

"REALLY!?! GET HIM!"said Charlie..BOB!

"Ok!"said Karma happily as she went to get her brother.

-45 seconds later-

"HERE HE IS!"said Karma.

"What now Kar??"asked Panda sleepily.

"Hey kid, can you fix the electronic letters?"asked Bob/Charlie.

"Uh..I guess.."said Panda.

"GREAT! They're backstage!"said Bob/Charlie as he shoved him backstage.

Panda had a look at the letters.

They were old...

Crusty..

and..well..

useless..

"Uh..sir..these are unfixable.."said Panda scratching the back of his head.

"What? Oh well..we can just use you to wear the letter Q coustume."said Bob/Charlie has he shoved the costume on Panda.

"Say wha? Wait HEY! WHAT AM I SUPOSED TO DO!?"

"DANCE!"said Charlie as he went back on stage.

-in the audience-

"Where's Panda?"Pashmina wondered.

Then the show came back on.

"HI! Welcome back to the show! Now that we have learned about the letter Q, it's time to see the dancing letter!"said Charlie as the curtins opened up to show Panda..in a coustume..shaped like a Q.

"Oh my god..SO ADORABLE!"said Pashmina as she took countless pictures of Panda "attempting" to dance the Q dance.

"And thats the end of our show! Now remember kids! This show was brought to you by the letter:.."said Charlie as the kids finished for him.

"Q!"yelled the kids.

"Byebye now!"said Charlie the Unicorn as the show showed the credits.

"And CUT!"the director said.

"Panda! You look so adorable!"said Pashmina as she walked up to him.

"Hmph..."Panda muttered, obviously not liking being a Q.

"Aww...is poor wittle Panda mad? I can fix that."said Pashmina as she gave him a peck on the cheek, which cause him to flush like crazy.

"See, all better!"

"Hmph...-faint-"

"Uh oh.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter was brought to you by the letter:Q

haha

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry if it seemed rushed...Now click that shiney review button!

Jello for anyone who reviews!

:D

Ja mata!

-Ria-


	8. Moment Num8:Video Games

**101 PandaPashy Moments**

OMGESH sorry for the uuubeerrlllyyy long wait till i update! hehehe...-sweatdrops- okay i hope you enjoy this chapter!HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT!!! -waves-

Theme:Video Games

Dedicated:ALL OF YOU THAT WAITED!!

Setting:present day at panda's house

Couple:The usual,PandaPash

Oneshot or Drabble:Drabble

Help from:no one xP

Notes://im gonna start putting the amount of words so yep!//

Disclamer:Noper not mine, I wish

Moment Number 7:Video Gams

Amount of words:604

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Paaanddaaaa..." Pashmina whined.

"Whaaaaat??" Panda asked annoyed. For if you were there(which you can't be..i think) he was busy playing his video games!

"Your brains gonna melt if you keep on playing video games as much as you are.."

"No its not.."

"Yeah it is.."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"NOPE!"

"YES AND I CAN PROVE IT!"

"OH YEAH! THEN DO SO!"

"I WILL!" Pashmina yelled as she dragged Panda away from his video game and into the living room.

"OKAY! First off I will test you(your brain) on queastions that you(it) should know!"said Pashmina as she dropped a buncha papers onto the table in front of Panda.

"Say whaa???"

"Test begins..NOW!"

"Wait..WHAT?!!"

"I said..BEGIN!!"

"Your cruel..you know that??" Panda complained as he started working on Pashmina's test(s).

"I know!"

-1 hour and many soda's later..-

"And..PENCIL DOWN!"yelled Pashmina as she took the pencil from Panda.

"You said pencil down! Not let Pashmina yank it from you as you try to finish your last queastion!" Panda stated.

"OH WELL! Lets grade your paper!!" Pashmina said as she took the test papers from Panda and set them down on the kitchen table. She then put on her reading glasses(not really she just got them for the "teachery"feel) and started grading his test.

"No..yes..nope..nope..yes..yes..no no no! Yes..."Pashmina mumbled as she continued grading his papers.

"Uh..."

"DONE!"Pashmina yelled as she put her red pen down and walked back to our favorite panda bear.

"What did I get?"Panda ask curiously.

"A...F+!!"

"SAY WHAAA?!!"

"See..I told you video games melt your brain! Your an A student! Its very unlikely for you to get a F on something so simple!!"

"Whadya mean?! That test was filled with ridiculous queastions!!"

"NO IT WASN'T! These queastions were highly thought out and even Penny got an A on it!" Pashmina stated trying to defend herself.

"WELL OF COURSE SHE WOULD! These are all queastions only GIRLS would know!"

"Oh yeah, PROVE IT!"

"GLADLY!" Panda said as he grabbed the papers from Pashmina. "Queastion number one: If you have fair skin what kind of nailpolish should you use? How the heck was I suposed to know that!?"

"WELL DUH!! From fashion magazines!"

"Do I look like a guy that would read those things?"

"YES!"

"WHAT?! Psh, fine I'm going back to my games."said Panda as he started walking back to his room.

"VIDEO GAMES STILL MELT YOUR BRAIN!"Pashmian yelled as she watched Panda go up the stairs to his room.

"DO NOT!" he yelled back.

"DO TOO!"

"DO.NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"PROVE IT!"

"YOUR GOING TO RUN INTO THE DOOR!"

"PSH! WILL-bang-not...-faint-" Panda 'said' as he hit the door to his room.

"TOLD YOU SO!"

And so in conclusion Pashmina proved that video games, no matter how fun they are, melt your brain. But who care what she thinks? YAY VIDEO GAMES!!!!

* * *

HOPED YOU LIKED IT! I for one LOVE video games!!! So if you want to see the living daylight ever again you'd press that little ol' review button! and well REVIEW!!! YAY!!!

JA MATTA!

-RIA-


	9. Moment Num9:Flute

**101 PashyPanda Moments**

HIYA HIYA HIYA!!! okay im back for moment number...9!!

ps: Sorry for the uberly long wait!! -sweatdrop-

Theme: Flute

Dedicated: hmmm...iono

Setting: PRESENT DAY!! XD

Couple:The usual,PandaPash

Oneshot or Drabble:Drabbleish

Help from: my BRAIN!!!!

Notes://no notes!//

Disclamer:One day i was on the beach and i found a lamp, i rubbed the lamp and a genie came out of it! it granted me three wishes so i asked for a million dollars, and it granted me that wish, then i wish for a biiig mansion, and it granted me that wish, then i wished for hamtaro to be mine but the genie poofed away befor it granted my last wish, stupid genie.

Moment Number 9: Flute

Number of words:583

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HI! My name is Panda and I'm dating the wonderful Pashmina Mafura! Now she's great at everything! And she always said she wanted to learn how to play the flute. So, being the great boyfriend I am, I bought her a flute for her 15th birthday! And, well, lets just say : I've heard better.

-

It was a bright sunny day at the clubhouse, everyone was having fun peacefully until an ear splitting noise came from Pashmina's room.

"What was that?" Cappy asked, covering his ears.

"Sound like it came from Pash's room." Penelope answered.

Then just as Penelope finished saying her sentence the same gut-hurling noise came again.

"I think its that monstrosity(sp?) of a flute that Panda got her yesterday..." Cappy said giving Panda a death glare.

"What? She'll get better..I hope.." Panda said with a worried look on his face.

And just like befor as soon as Panda finished talking another ear piercing noise came from that horrid flute, only this time louder and longer.

"THATS IT! I'M GETTING THAT FLUTE AND BREAKING IT IN TWO!" Penelope declared as she went up the stairs and up to Pashmina's room, busting in like she owned the place, and grabbing the flute them coming back down stairs.

"PENNY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Pashmina yelled as she followed her little sister down the stairs, keeping her eyes on her beloved "flute".

"IM BREAKING THIS THING!"

"WHY!"

"BECAUSE-" But befor Penny could continue what she was saying Panda, being the "GREAT!" boyfriend that he was interupted her.

"She wanted to try!" Panda blurted out to save Penny from getting her neck broken.

"Oh, thats all? Okay! just return it by lunch!" Pashmina said joyfully as she headed back up to her room.

The trio watched and waited for Pashmina to close the door befor the finished "talking."

_Click! _(that was the "door")

"WHAT'D YA DO THAT FOR?" Penny yelled/asked.

"YOU WOULD'VE GOTTEN KILLED IF YOU TOLD PASHMINA SHE WAS HORRIBLE PLAYING THE FLUTE!" yelled Panda.

"I DON'T CARE! IF I HEAR THAT STUPID THING THATS CALLED A FLUTE! I'M GOING TO GO DEATH!"

"YOUR GOING TO MAKE ME GO DEATH IF YOU DON'T STOP YELLING!"

"I'LL YELL ALL I WANT!"

"SHUTUP!" Cappy yelled.

"Oh whatever! I'm taking this thing and putting it in the shredder!" Penny declared.

"DON'T! Do you know how much money it took me to buy this thing? She'll just get lessons then it'll sound like sweet music." Panda said with a smile, defending his girlfriend.

"But Pashmina Mafura never takes lessons! She PERFECT in EVERYTHING besides THIS!"Penny "explained".

"Then I'll just ask her myself!" Panda said taking the flute from Penelope and marching, literally marching, up the stairs towards Pashmina's room.

_knock knock_

"COME IN!" Pashmina yelled through the door.

Panda opened the door and entered, sitting on Pashmina's bed. "Listen Pash I have something to tell you.."

"Oh my god..YOUR BREAKING UP WITH ME ARENT YOU?!" Pashmina asked while getting alittle "teary-eyed".

"NO NO NO! Im not breaking up with you!"

"Oh good, then what is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you that...you really need to take some flute lessons because right now you sound REALLY horrible..." Panda said while taking a deep breath and awaiting her answer.

"Oh okay! Thanks for letting me know!"Pashmina said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left to who knows where.

"...THATS WHAT WE WERE SO AFRAID OF?"

* * *

I know i know, crappy right? Dont worry the next one will be TONS more better! I PROMISE:)

JA NE!

-Mariah


	10. Moment Num10:Rain

**101 PashyPanda Moments**

ELLO! This is MARIAH back with an UPDATE! Faster this time too :

Theme: Rain

Dedicated: My bestfriend MARK:)

Setting: after school :)in april

Couple:The usual,PandaPash

Oneshot or Drabble:Oneshot

Help from: marky ark XD

Notes://may be a little OOC//

Disclamer:this aint mine.. XD

Moment Number 10: Rain

Number of words:1271

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and Pashmina was walking home from school. All of the sudden she felt something wet hit the side of her cheek. She looked up and noticed it started to rain. Pashmina searched her backpack for her miniature(sp?) umbrella but then remembered she left it in her desk at home. Sighing she continued walking without an umbrella to keep her head dry.She could have taken the bus, but she thought it would be funner(is that even a word?) to walk home to school, now she regrets it.

Pashmina smiled to herself, thinking back to her elementry days, when she and her best friend Panda used to run around outside and jump in the puddles when it was raining. Rainy days back then had been great. If they behaved themselves on the way there, they would be permitted to run through the water when they went home together with their mothers walking behind them, laughing and holding their hands up to cover their faces as they played in the rain.

Pashmina knew that her mother wouldn't want her walking home in this weather by herself. The highschool was much farther than her elementry school was. But now that she thought of it, she loved walking in the rain, but not alone. She loved walking in the rain when Panda was there.

Pashmina sighed, she wished Panda was there with her. '_Oh well.._' Pashmina thought, '_I can have fun without him..._'

Then she stopped walking, stuck out her tounge and caught a raindrop, spinning as she did so. She giggled and closed her eyes, remembering the days when she was six and would do this so much that her parents got worried.

"You better hope theres not poison in that water." A voice said from behind her, the persons voiced coated with amusment.

Pashmina turned around to see who the owner of the voice was, and was very excited upon seeing the person. She giggled and ran up to the person and gave him a hug.

"You know theres no poison in rain water, Panda." Pashmina said giving him a friendly punch.

"Oooww that hurt Pashy.."Panda said pretending to be hurt.

Pashmina rolled her eyes and looked back at him, and for the slightest second she saw him as a little six year old boy splashing around in the mud puddles so deep that he was coverd with mud from the waist down.

"What?" Panda asked, noticing Pashmina staring at her.

"Nothing.."she said looking up at the sky.

"Alright, so what are you doing walking home all alone in this kind of weather?" Panda asked as they began walking again, having the same destination(sp?) to go to he decided to walk with her. (they're neighbors XD)

"Well I'm not alone any more now aren't I?"

"Fine, what were you doing walking home all alone in this kind of weather?"

"I didn't feel like taking the bus..."

"Why?"

"Because I felt like it" Pashmina said sticking her tounge out at him.

"Haha, very funny." Panda said winking at her.

There was an akward silence for a while. Pashmina thought of why she did decide to walk home and not take the bus. She could have taken the bus, or gotten a ride with Bijou or Sandy. And Penelope was on a date with Cappy so she didn't have to worry about her. '_I guess I just wanted to relive old memories.._' Pashmina thought.

"If your parents find out that you walked home in the rain they wont be too happy about it." Panda said, breaking the oh-to-awkward silence.

"Yeah I know, but if they know that you were with me then they wont be too mad, so they know I didn't walk alone."

"But they'll still give you that lecture, that stupid, annoying lecture."

Pashmina giggled, Panda was right, she was going to get another lecture from her parents. It was the same one every time, about how the streets weren't safe for kids to be walking around in, even if it was the middle of the day. She almost had that lecture memorized...

-FLASHBACK-

_"People do it all the time thought, Dad." Pashmina said while taking a bite out of her waffle._

_"But people dissapear all the time too sweety." Her dad replyed._

_"But it isn't fair! I'm responsible, I know which what our house is, and heck, I even know karate!"_

_"But that doesn't mean that the kidnappers wont stop tyring to kidnap you!"_

_"No they wont! I'll scream really loud, I'll kick them in the place were the sun dont shine! PLEASE let me walk to and from school!"_

_"No."_

_"Pleeaaseee, I'll be responsible!"_

_"No, your not walking home you are going to take the bus and thats how it's going to be, end of discussion." Pashminas Dad said as he began to read the newspaper._

_"Your so unfair!" Pashmina complained as she stomped, literally stomped, up the stairs to her room._

-END FLASHBACK-

"Yeah, I don't want a reaccurence(sp?) of that again." Pashmina said with a laugh.

Panda laughed with her as he looked at the sky. The rain was getting harder and their clothes were getting soaked by the second. "Come on Pash, we're getting drenched, we should run."

"Haha yeah, RACE YOU!"Pashmina said as she started to run as fast as she could back to her house. Panda laughed as he followed her, quickly catching up to her.

"You know I am captian of the track team(do track teams have captians? iono XD), theres no way you could ever beat me!"Panda said cofidently.

"Oh yeah, WATCH ME!"Pashmina declared as she started to run faster, speeding ahead of Panda.

"Oh no you don't!" Panda started to run as fast as he could and within seconds he was already ahead of her. Then Pashmina started running faster and was now ahead of Panda. It went on like this until they saw their houses in the distance.

"Come on Pash, do you really think you can beat me?" Panda said haugtly.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Oh really now? How?"

"Like this!" Then Pashmina grabbed Panda by the colar and kissed him. Shocked by the sudden kiss Panda froze giving Pashmina the perfect opritunity(sp?) to get ahead enough to make it to the house. Just when Panda relized what she did he started to run as fast as he could to catch up to her, but when he finnally made it to the house, she was already on the steps waiting for him.

"What was that about?"

"My secret weapon." Pashmina said with smirk.

"Well come here, I want to show you my secret weapon..."Panda said as he began walking towards her. Then he brought her out into the now pouring rain. "Pash, I know that kiss to you was no more than just a silly scheme to win, but to me it felt like the best thing in the entire world." Panda said as he tucked a lock of her long blonde and now soaking wet hair behind her ear and whispered, "I love you.."

Pashmina smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to his left ear and whispered back, "I love you too Pandy-kins." Then they both looked up to the sky and felt the rain pour on their faces. Panda then looked back and Pashmina and cupped her face. "I know.." Then with that Panda leaned in and gave her a sweet chaste kiss.

* * *

How was that? Better than the last one? XD I'm not good with kissing scenes i hope you know XD so sorry if the last part seemed,,,,weird XD

dont forget to review! I looove reviews :)

JA NE!

-MARiAH


	11. Moment Num11:Fireflies

**101 PashyPandy Moments**

_**Oh my, I haven't written in ages! I'm sorry for the tremendously long wait! D: Oh now I feel bad. XD Well hope this chapter was worth the wait! Hope that it doesn't sound too cliché!**_

**Theme: Fireflies**

**Moment Num. 11: **

She watched the millions of fireflies dance around her in the summer night, her face aglow with the light of the bugs. She was waiting for her best friend of ten years. He was her closest of the close of friends she had, even closer than Sandy, Bijou, and even her little sister Penelope. Even though they were all very close and good friends none could compare to the close relationship that they had. She was waiting for him to arrive; he wanted to meet with her to tell her something he has been waiting to tell her for a while. What that something is, she could only hope.

And hope she did. She had a secret, a secret that many people knew except the person who it was about. She had a _MAJOR_ crush on her best friend. She would never admit it but everyone knew it. Even the oblivious Hamtaro knew she had a crush on the black haired boy. No matter how many hints she dropped, clues she left, he just couldn't get the picture that she liked him through his head. '_Blinded by love is an understatement._' She thought. She thought about all the things that she loved about him. His shining black eyes and soft black hair, his tanned skin and toned body. To his infectious smile and adorable laugh. And definitely his amazing personality. He was definitely her dream boy, and she just only hopes that she's his dream girl. '_Now if only I had a fairy godmother like Cinderella._' She thought, a smirk growing on her face.

Tucking her golden blonde hair behind her ear she let out a deep sigh. He was ten minutes late. '_What's taking him so long?_' she thought. '_He's never late to anything._' Just then he heard the call of the boy who she was just now waiting for. She turned her head in the direction she heard his voice. She saw him running towards her, his shaggy black hair hiding his shining black eyes as he ran, trying - but failing- to keep his hair out of his face. She called to him, "What took you so long?" with a sarcastic tone as she stood up to meet his panting figure.

He caught up to her, breathed, and said, "Cat…and…dog…wouldn't…stop," he took a deep breath as he tried to put his explanation into words, "there were these cats and dogs, wouldn't stop trying to murder each other. Then when I tried to break it up they started attacking me, which led to me running. Then that caused me to get lost." He finished as he wiped away the sweat that was growing on his forehead.

"I never thought that would happen. But it is very Panda-like." She said with a laugh that he was all too familiar with.

"And that scarf is very Pashmina-like." He retorted with a smirk she was all too annoyed with.

"Wow, these fireflies are amazing." She said as the two sat down on the bank together, their feet - now removed of any footwear they had on earlier- dangled and splashed in the water.

'_Just like you._' He thought as he stared intently at her. He watched as her twinkling hazel eyes followed a baby firefly, circling around what he thought was its parents. She held out her hand as the baby firefly came and landed on her. "I love fireflies, don't you?" She asked as she turned her head to look at him.

"Yeah. Hey remember that thing we came up with in, like, first grade?"

"Yeah! I remember, every time you catch a firefly you get to kiss the person you like! But we could never even catch one because we were so clumsy!" She said with a laugh.

"Want to try it now? I have two jars in my backpack." He said as he pointed over to his backpack.

"I would love to."

Soon after they were running around trying to catch a firefly, but neither of the two could even get close to one before it flew off into the night. Pashmina, frustrated, pulled her long hair into a pony-tail, rolled up her sleeves and jeans, discarded her precious scarf into her backpack, and started to wade into the water. With jar in hand she was determined to catch the flashlight of nature. She came close to catching one, but instead of having a glow in her glass jar, she ended up with a jar full of lake water and laying chest deep in water.

"Congrats, Pash, you've caught yourself a jar full of water." Panda said with a laugh as he helped her out of the water.

"Hey now, don't poke fun at me. You're having just as much luck as I am." Pashmina said, mentioning over to his empty jar.

He laughed, for he knew she was right. He hasn't even come close to capturing their goal. They waded out of the lake and sat down on the towels they had set up earlier that day. She sat down and patted the area next to her, motioning for him to sit down too. He plopped down next to her and laid his head down. He let out a sigh, acknowledging that he had a deep thought growing in his head. He turned his head to look at her. "Do you think people can still be friends after they've dated each other?" Panda asks her, looking her in the eye.

"Sure, why not? It's not like they weren't friends before." Pashmina replies turning her head to face him, her now soaking hair hitting her face slightly.

"Well wouldn't things be, like, super awkward? It's like you two dated then you broke up because it didn't work out. Then every time you hang out together then it would be like…weird."

"Well when you put it that way I guess it'd make things harder. But why shouldn't guys and girls just be friends after dating?"

"Because the almighty cupid won't allow it." He said with a laugh.

"Cupid? Or the people?" She asked, looking into his eyes intently. Silence past for a few seconds. Panda saw the baby firefly come closer to him. He held out his hand for the firefly as it landed. Then he gently put it into his jar and closed the lid. "Caught one."

"Now why didn't I try that before?" She whispered with a giggle.

"So what was that thing we came up with in first grade?" He asked, with a mock look of confusion on his face.

"If you catch a firefly you get to kiss the person you like." She replied, not knowing were this was going. How could he forget that little rule they made when they were little. They had met in this very spot when the fireflies were plenty, getting ready to capture a firefly.

"Oh really now? Is that what it is?"

"You're acting as if you've never even heard it bef-. " But before she could finish her sentence Panda leaned in and locked his lips with hers.

Taken by surprise she didn't know whether to push him away or kiss him back. She decided in the end to kiss him back. Panda took her by the waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Moments passed by till they had to come up for air. "So, who do you like?" Pashmina asked teasingly.

"Shall I show you again?" Panda asked, a smirk dancing on his face.

"That sounds like a good idea." She said as he pulled her into another kiss again.

'_Fireflies are definitely my favorite._'

_**THE END**_

Word Count: 1323

_**Love it? Hate it? You decide :D Just review! Flames are highly UNWANTED. But constructive criticism is:D I think this is my biggest chapter… YAY!**_

_**R&R PLEASE!**_


	12. Moment Num12:Text Talk

**101 PashyPandy Moments**

_**I'm SOOOO SORRYYY!! I didn't expect me to take this long to update!**_

_**I guess I just lost my writing mojo D:**_

**Theme: Txt Talk**

**Moment Num. 12: **

**Pandas POV:**

There was a new trend taking over the world, even more popular than headbands with bows and overly large hand bags(how I, a boy, know this? Blame my 14 year old sister). And what is that trend you may ask? That trend is "txt talk." You see, after the infamous texting commercials – "IDK! My BFF Jill?"- 'txt talk' has been sweeping over the nation, everywhere you go there's nothing but text talk! Every sentence you hear has at least on text talk world in it! And you know what? I. Hate. It.

I was walking down the street trying to escape the "talk of the future." But it seemed to be following me everywhere! I turned left, towards Stan's house, when all of the sudden I hear…

"ONUD!" A girl with platinum blonde hair yelled at a girl with sandy blonde hair.

"OYID!" The girl with sandy blonde hair yells back.

I was about to ignore it when I realize something.

Those two girls are Sandy and Bijou. They've been captured by the text talk too! I hope that Pashmina didn't get drawn into it too…

I walk up to them and ask, "Do you guys know where Pash is?"

Bijou looks at me, smiles, and then says, "IDK, but she was looking for you too! Isn't that such a ROTFL moment?"

"Yeah, so LOL!" agreed Sandy, well at least I think she agreed.

"Uh…yeah, thanks." I said as I walked away, in search of Pashmina.

"YW!" they both yell back at me and continue on what they were previously talking about.

I turned right, towards Cappy's house, when all of the sudden I hear – again – more text talk. When will it ever end?! I keep heading towards my destination, putting my headphones on in hope to drown out the out-loud texting.

"OMG! You'll never guess what Ashley texted!"

"OMG! What?!"

"She's kickin it with Hunter! But she says its INBD!"

"OMFG! She's such an upside down 304!"

It didn't work. And at that moment when I was about to give up in and surrender to the text talk I run into the one person I was looking for. Pashmina.

She smiles at me as she walks up and says, "Hey! WU?"



NOOO!! SHE'S SURRENDERED TO THE TEXT TALK!! AM I THE ONLY SANE ON LEFT ON THIS PLANET?! I strain a smile to hide my annoyance as I say, "Uh, I was just looking for you."

"ORLY?! Y?"

"Oh nothing, the way your speaking answeres my every question."

"WTF? You don't like txt talk?!"

"No I don't!"

"OMG! WTF is wrong with you? Do you even understand what we say when we text talk?"

"No."

"ORLY? Then IHU!"

"Uhh…"

"And ILY!" and with those last…uh… 'words' she skipped off, a huge grin on her face.

Oh, but she's going to wipe that grin off her face very soon. Why? Well, just wait and find out. That is read and find out. Wait…I'm not supposed to act like I know I'm in a story…

Me: STOP IT! OR ISUS!"

OKAY OKAY! Sheesh, don't have to be so assertive. ANYWAYS, back to the story. I watch her leave as an idea pops into my head. I cup my hands around my mouth and shout back to her, "ILYT AND IHUT!" And at that moment she stopped skipping, grin off her face, and slowly – and don't forget dramatically- turns to me, a look of fear on her face.

Yeah, she wasn't expecting me to understand was she?

"What'd you say?" she asks, as she walks slowly back to me.

"I said, ILYT and IHUT."

"But…how did you…when did you…huh?"

"Hey, just because you don't like something doesn't mean you don't know how to do it."

"But you said you didn't understand text talk. I can do a flash back to that."

-authors break-

ME: Stop talking like your in a story!

PASHMINA: Sorry!

-back to the story-

"Hey, a guy can lie can't he?"

Oh yeah, I got her good.

**Translations:**

**ILY: I love you**

**ILYT: I love you too**

**IHU: I heart you (can also be used as I hate you)**

**IHUT: I heart you too (can also be used as I hate you too)**

**So how did you like it!? I know it's a little rough, but hey, it's better than no update at all!**

**Oh and don't worry, I'm going to be updating "Stuck in an Elevator With You" pretty soon, just stay tight!**

**R&R please!**

**-mariah-**


End file.
